


Gravity Rises

by Lunasau



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dark Magic, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Magic, Multi, Paganism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasau/pseuds/Lunasau
Summary: Pacifica didn't really live like your average teenage girl, at least that's what everyone always told her. Her entire life had been living with her parents in their camper van constantly on the road going wherever the spirits guided them. Until one day Pacifica woke up to find that both her parents had gone missing, the only evidence she had about their disappearance where the words scratched into the side of their camper van Gravity Rises in Gravity Falls.Gideon Pines was a boy who hated his last name. He hated it because it was something his no-good car salesman father, Bud, gave to him. Ever since they moved to Gravity Falls when he was nine he knew that something was wrong with the town. His only solace is that his best friend Pacifica just came to town.Robbie Corduroy was just your average librarian, though a bit young at only 19 that was because he knew the owner. He loved his job but always felt like there was something greater waiting for him, some form of adventure, something that would change his life. Now after his breakup with Wendy he has fallen back into the melancholy of everyday life until two strange kids come into the Library.
Relationships: Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Gideon Pines & Pacifica Southeast, Fiddleford H. McGucket/Stan Gleeful, Pacifica Southeast/Robbie Corduroy(one sided), Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Gideon Pines
Kudos: 8





	Gravity Rises

Pacifica woke up with a start from what she could only assume was another nightmare, she was in that place again, that strange forest in perpetual autumn and the horned serpent that wrapped itself around her neck. She didn't know why she had those dreams but they started two months ago when her parents disappeared while they were in California. Since then she has been trying to make her way to gravity falls which was how she ended up on this pale blue bus with only one stop, Gravity Falls. She sighed as she looked out the window by her seat, her parents disappeared a few days before her 16th birthday and since then she's been wandering, the one thing that has kept her spirits up has been talking to her best friend Gideon over the phone a lot more since then. They met when they were only thirteen when her parents had to get their campervan repaired and met a car salesman and his son. Giddeon, for as long as she's known him, has been a rather quiet, almost to a fault, but that was part of the reason their friendship worked so well, she would talk to him for hours while he would listen and ask the occasional question. He also shared her love of mystery though less so her love of adventure, and one of the few good things about her making this trip to Gravity Falls is getting to solve the mysteries of this town together.

As she thought this she continued to look forlornly out the window at the beautiful summer day outside and sighed, she wished she could just be out there running through the forest golden hair flowing in the wind. She loved the smell of wildflowers, the smell of the trees, and the animals, she loved all of it which is why she hated that she was now stuck taking a bus. At least she had her sweaters, she loved making her sweaters, it helped her calm down and forget the pressures of life which were especially useful right now.

"We've arrived at Gravity Falls," said the voice of the bus driver over the intercom causing Pacifica to jump a little. She quickly recovers and starts to grab her small bag containing all of her belongings from up top. She slung the bag over her shoulder and started making her way off of the bus, tipping the bus driver, and with a smile on her face stepping off the bus and into Gravity Falls.

* * *

Gideon was currently sitting in Gravity Falls town library reading his favorite book so far, The Silmarillion, he always loved the books by JRR Tolkien ever since Stan, whose last name he still didn't know, gave him his old copy of the lord of the rings trilogy when he was twelve and he loved them. That wasn't the best time in his life but then he met Stan and from that moment forward his life changed. Stan taught him more than his father ever did, he taught him how to lie and how to tell when other people were lying, he taught him how to con idiots out of their money, and finely he taught him how to make this shitty life his own.

What he really loved about the Silmarillion more than any of Tolkien's other stories was the way he handled the characters. He always loved stories that focused less on a simple morality of good vs evil, and more on the noble yet intrinsically flawed heroes and the tragic villains. This had become a source of debate between him and the other man who was always in this library, who himself would constantly argue that stories with virtuous heroes who, while flawed, were always morally good were the best type of stories, Robert Corduroy. Robert, who was currently sitting behind the front desk reading an old comic book, was a somewhat lean guy with very little muscle and skin that was pale as a ghost. He wore his usual outfit, his favorite dark grey hoodie over the top of a flannel shirt and blue jeans, with his very familiar smile on his face. It was nice for Gideon to see him smile like that with his golden eyes lit up like they did before Wendy dumped him. After Wendy dumped him it became rare for Robert to smile like that anymore.

They both then heard the front doorbell jingle causing Robert to snap to attention and put his comic under the desk and put on a friendly smile as he turned to greet the person who just entered the library. The girl who entered the library was about the same age as Gideon, about 16, her skin was lightly tanned and her hair was golden blond, worn in a simple ponytail, and she wore a very simple t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. Around her neck hung a necklace with a metal symbol of some kind on it. In her hands, she held a small cloth bag and a cellphone.

"Hello miss and welcome to the town library, what can I do for you?" Robert asked the girl as she walked toward the front desk with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Yes is there a boy named Gideon here, he's about my age, I'm supposed to meet him here?" She said with an accent that definitely sounded Californian. It was at that moment it all clicked into place for Gideon and he once again looked at the girl standing in front of him.

"Pacifica?" He said causing her to look over to him and give him a shocked look that he could only imagine he mimicked. They both looked so different from when they first met in 6th grade. She had gotten taller and prettier from what Gideon could tell while he knew that he himself had grown a lot from that chubby short kid he was back then. Now he stood tall at 6'2, almost as tall as Bud, and, thanks to his friendship with Robert and his family, he is much more muscular than back then. Pacifica on the other hand has only gotten slightly taller now standing at, about, 5'9 but she still had the same build of slight muscle that she had when they met. For a moment longer, they both just stood there taking in each other's new appearances and voices.

Pacifica quickly smiled and, faster than Gideon could even see, she had wrapped her arms around him in a big hug "aw my little guy's grown into a man". Gideon just sighed and patted her on the head as he returned the hug with his other arm. They hugged for what felt like years until Pacifica finally broke the hug and looked up at Gideon the same smile still on her face. "I missed you y'know? I mean I know we texted and talked on the phone but seeing you in person is just so" Pacifica paused for a second, thinking of the right word "different". Gideon nodded he understood what she meant very well, he still couldn't believe that it had been five years since they last saw each other in person and he had missed her just being here.

"Um, Gid who's your friend here?" Robert asked causing both of them to turn to him as he looked at them with a slight smile on his face.

"Oh Rob, this is Pacifica," Gideon said as he pointed to Pacifica "she's an old friend of mine" then he pointed towards Robert "and Pacifica this is Rob, short for Robert, the best friend I have here".

Robert let out a little snort at that "you mean the only friend" he said before turning to Pacifica with the brightest smile she had ever seen. "Hi it's nice to finally meet you, Pacifica, I've heard a lot of good things about you," he said to her as he took her hand and shook it causing Pacifica to blush fiercely turning the color of a tomato. Pacifica tried multiple times to string some words together but all she managed to get out was "dasveyha" which Gideon is pretty sure isn't a word.

Gideon, having seen her do this before, stepped in to save her from this train wreck, though he almost didn't want to just to see how it would go, by saying "Yeah she'll be staying with Stan, McGucket, and me upstairs".

Robert smiled at that "then I guess ill be seeing more of you around huh? Can't wait to get to know you better but until then I bid thee adieu" Robert said bowing and walking away backward until he hit his head in one of the shelves. "um, pretend you didn't see that!" he said with a tiny squeak as he went back to sitting behind his desk hiding his face in his comic book. Pacifica giggled at Rob, the blush slowly fading as she did, and instead turned back to Gideon.

"Well, why don't I show you your room first, then ill introduce you to Stan and McGucket," Gideon said as grabbing Pacifica's hand and began leading her towards the back of the library. They soon arrived at the back of the library and Gideon rushed Pacifica to the third shelf from the wall. This shelf was much like the many others in the library, made of old wood that seemed impossibly sturdy and filled with books going so high that even Gideon couldn't reach the top shelf. "Ok so stand right here," the white-haired boy said as he pointed to a spot in front of the bookshelf.

It was, however, at that moment Pacifica noticed another difference with her old friend's appearance that she was shocked she had somehow missed "since when did you have a pompadour?" Gideon paused midstride and looked at his friend with a look of confusion, and then he remembered that they hadn't video chatted for a while. He then remembered what he was wearing, a simple white vest over the top of a grey button up shirt and dress pants, and realized he was severely overdressed causing him to blush furiously.

When he finally looked up from the ground he saw Pacifica smiling at him, patiently waiting for him to answer her question, and in an instant, Gideon remembered why she was his best friend. "Well I decided to go for a new look a few months back, how does it look?" Gideon asked her causing her to smile even wider as she began to circle him like a prowling lion. 

His pompadour was long, extending a few inches in front of his face, it also got thinner as it went along eventually coming to a point, all kept up with an amazing amount of hair gel and a plethora of other products. Pacifica eventually stopped right in front of him a slight frown on her face while her right hand rubbed her chin. She then stood up on her tippytoes and got right in his face for a few seconds causing Gideon to tense up slightly. After what felt like years for Gideon a smile split her face as she moved back from Gideon and with a slight giggle said "I'm glad to see some things haven't changed, you're still so easy to fluster." Gideon sighed, he remembered this but he had hoped she had grown out of it, she always loved to do this to him and so he slowly untensed and sighed again. "And to answer your question I think it looks good on you, really improves the whole badass booknerd look you've got going on," Pacifica said as she hit him on the shoulder.

Gideon then remembered their entire reason for coming back here and said "thank you, and as I was saying before we got off track, just stand right there ok." Pacifica nodded and he took that as the only affirmative he needed as he stepped up to the bookshelf and began doing the math 'it's the 3rd of June so 6 times 3' Gideon thought to himself moving his hands over the books. He looked over the spine of each book, each having a number written at the bottom of it, and pulled the one numbered 18. As he pulled the book there was a click and the bookshelf spun around and the two were now inside of a room with a set of stairs leading upwards. Gideon was quick to begin heading up them until he noticed Pacifica wasn't following. He turned around to see her look slightly awestruck and he smiled slightly this being one of the few times he ever saw that look on her face. He then reached down to her with his left hand "are you coming" he said teasingly.

Pacifica looked at his outstretched hand for a while then at the stairs and shook her head before hopping up and slapping Gideon's hand as she ran past him up the stairs "race you!" she yelled back to him as she kept running, she had a good feeling that she was going to love this town, she was already in love with Gravity Falls.


End file.
